


Clothes

by plalligator



Series: Summer Pornathon 2017 [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: “Undress me, Jack,” said Phryne, and Jack, as in most things, was powerless to resist her.





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> week 2 of pornathon!

“Undress me, Jack,” said Phryne, and Jack, as in most things, was powerless to resist her. He kissed the back of her neck as he unclasped the back of her dress and eased it off her shoulders. She smelled of perfume, warm skin, and talcum. He held her gown for her as she stepped out of it, leaving her in her chemise, and draped it carefully over a chair so the delicate silk and beading wouldn’t get damaged. 

He guided her to sit on the edge of the bed and she went easily, watching him with an amused smile and glittering eyes. Kneeling, he took one of her shoes in hand and eased it off her foot, then repeated the process. Phryne, with a glint of mischief, propped her heels on his shoulders and sat back. He smiled back at her and slowly, slowly ran his hands up her legs to the tops of her stockings. Her breath hitched minutely, but she was still as he unclipped the garters and began to roll the stockings down.

“Thorough as ever, Inspector Robinson,” she murmured.

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Well,” he said seriously. “I have been wanting this for very…”he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her newly bared knee,“long…time.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to her ankle and then to the arch of her foot. “I’m not going to rush it.” 

She leaned forward and hooked a finger underneath his tie.

“That may be so, Jack,” she said, “but I, on the other hand, am tired of waiting.” She pulled him in and kissed him, biting down on his lip like she aimed to mark him up. The idea wasn’t unappealing. 

“May I?” he asked breathlessly, sliding a hand up her leg and pausing at the inner thigh. 

“If you don’t, I think I may scream,” she said, and spread her legs to allow him access. He stroked his knuckles across the wet silk of her drawers and then leaned in, mouthing at her cunt through the fabric. He alternated his fingers and his mouth till her drawers were soaked through and she cried out and clenched around his hand. 

When she’d caught her breath, she grabbed him by the tie again, pulling him up onto the bed. She was flushed and grinning, alight with joy, and he grinned back helplessly. The tightness in his chest was embarrassing. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Jack,” she said, plucking at his collar. “Perhaps I can help with that.” Her hands slid under his shirt, making him shiver. When she reached his waistband, fingers skimming the bulge of his cock, he groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Up until then his desire had been present but vaguely distant but all of sudden gripped him like a vise.

Phryne cupped the back of his neck with one head as she took his cock in a firm grip with the other. He tried to last, but her touch was too much. The warmth of her body, her scent surrounding him—it was all too much. He came hard, overwhelmed. 

“As a method of getting undressed, it’s rather inefficient,” he said when he came to his senses. 

She cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss, planting a lipstick mark like a brand. His whole mouth must be covered. 

“But so much more fun,” she said, and he agred.


End file.
